Behind The Scenes
by Untainted Mind
Summary: [Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga] Argilla gets jealous of Sera and gets lost in her thoughts. Serph noticing her odd behavior comes in and comforts her.Warning:OOC, FLUFF and WAFF. Serph x Argilla ONESHOT!


Behind the Scenes

By: Untainted Mind

A/N Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfiction. All belongs to ATLUS USA.

* * *

Cielo had just rescued Sera from Bat at coordinates 136 and they had just finished killing Mick. The rest of the group were inside of the princess chambers and was preparing to leave. Argilla leaned on the balcony just outside of the room and allowed the rain to fall into her cherry blossom hair and looked onto the vast areas of the Junkyard; consumed in her thoughts.

She continued to stare into the horizon and suddenly her thoughts drifted to the black haired girl. 'She gets into a lot of trouble.' she smiled as she remembered how they had to rescue her and how she held the attention of both Heat and Serph.

'It's always about her now. Even Serph had given her most of his attention.' She thought bitterly. 'What am I thinking? Of course we should worry about Sera; she was the only way for us to go to Nirvana.'

'But it always _was_ about Sera.' She looked into the room and saw that the rest of the group was busy discussing. Then she turned away now looking below the building. 'I wonder how Sera would look like if she actually fell.' She blinked; did she just wish that Sera died? She shook her head to banish the unwanted thought.

By this time, she had caught the attention of their leader and he walked towards Argilla as she seemed to be bothered by something. He placed his hand to her shoulder and looked at her concernedly.

Argilla quickly turned in surprise to see Serph looking straight at her worried.

"Hello Serph" she said calming down.

He tilted his head wondering what was wrong?

"It's nothing Serph I was just looking…" Argilla said turning her head to see the view.

"At what?" he asked looking in the same direction as her.

"Just looking at the sky."

Serph looked at her and softly smiled. He then wrapped an arm around Argilla pulling her closer to him.

Argilla was surprise by Serph's sudden action, but somehow it felt right.

* * *

"Wat do you dink dey're doin ja?" Cielo asked Heat and Gale, watching Serph and Argilla together and alone. 

"They seem to be having a conversation." Gale answered watching the two, drawling at Cielo at such an obvious answer to his obvious question.

Heat chuckled at this, "How exactly can you have a conversation with Serph?" he asked sarcastically.

"Looks like the only one talking is Argilla." he laughed, while the three of them were peeping through the glassed door and watched Argilla's and Serph's every move.

"You know you guys shouldn't peep on other people's conversation." Sera said to the three men at the window standing behind them.

"But it's very rare to see dis kind if thing." Cielo said; pleading to Sera for him to keep watching.

"Besides we're not peeping. We're umm…making sure that Bat doesn't come back." Heat defended and continued to watch.

Sera sighed, pulling Cielo and Heat back. Gale, seeing this, did not want to cause any trouble so he backed down with them.

"So now what're we supposed to do? Wait for them until they finished their romantic moment?" Heat asked growling.

"Romantic? What does dat mean?" Cielo asked looking confused at Heat.

"Argh…just forget it…"

"Let's just wait here and plan on our next step." Sera suggested to the group.

"Yes we should not waste any more time" Gale nodded and spoke.

* * *

"So…what are you doing here?" she asked her eyes fixed into the skies. 

"I was wondering about the same thing." he said facing Argilla.

"Hehe…I already told you." she chuckled turning to Serph.

"Are you thinking of something?"

"Nothing big…"

"Want to share it with me?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Serph? How much do you like Sera." she suddenly asked him, now face to face to Serph.

"Sera? Hmm…I don't know, but I feel like I have to protect her the best I can." his eyes calming into a cool light blue.

Argilla got lost in his eyes and spoke unconsciously, "How much do you like me?"

Realizing what she had just asked him, she blushed a light pink.

He smiled at her as she blushed, his eyes traveled from her cheeks to her soft lips, another shade of pink, "All I know is that I care for you a lot." he said as he pulled her tighter against him.

She was relieved when she heard that he cared for her, smiling back to him. She leaned to him and relaxed. They continued to watch the raining sky together embracing one another.

"I care for you a lot too, but do you care for me as much as Sera?" She asked questionably not quite sure what her question meant.

He shook his head left to right, "I care for you differently from Sera."

"So…you care for her more…" Argilla deadpanned her eyes looked down in sadness.

"No, that's not it…But you're different." he said; his eyes worried and fixed at her.

She was confused at what Serph had said. How is she different from Sera? Well besides the fact that she is older and could take care of herself; how was she different? She looked down and saw his hand holding hers tightly but gently. Her body felt warm and comfy at that moment, and she smelled his scent, he smelled like…sandalwood.

'What a nice smell' she thought their hands still locked together.

"Oh…okay…" she told him in a low voice almost like a whisper.

"You know, when we reach Nirvana I promise you that's we'll always be together." he spoke to her; matching the same low tone as Argilla's.

"Of course we'll always be together. We were together before and we are together now." she said calmly, 'Before? Where did that come from?' she thought uncertain of her words.

"Don't worry. Whatever happens, I will protect you." He lightly kissed her head before leaning back on her.

"You better!" she punched him in his chest playfully.

"Hehe…Don't worry my little cherry blossom. I won't let anyone hurt you; not ever…" and with that he embraced her gently and affectionately.

* * *

"Ey, I dink dey just finish talking and started doing something else." Cielo grinned at Sera and Heat, watching through the door. 

"Really? What're they doin?" Heat asked impatiently.

"You moron! They're only hugging…" he said hitting Cielo in the back of his head.

"Yeah but I tink dey're going to kiss or something!" Cielo said pointing through the door.

"Uhh…Cielo?" Sera interrupted and pointed in the same direction as Cielo. "I think you're right."

There stood Argilla and Serph put space between them and leaned in to each other to a passionate kiss. Remaining in the arms of each other.

Gale remained at his spot _away_ from the window and watched as Cielo looked through the glass door.

"Hah! I told ya so!" Cielo said triumphant and dancing his one of his Latin dances.

"Whatever you idiot…I guess you're right." Heat said peeping through the window.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to peep!" Sera yelled at the two childish boys and asked Gale to call them from their spot.

"You heard her. Lets revise the plan and when it's over, then we can enlighten Serph and Argilla about the plan."

"Uh…why do we have to do dis ja?" Cielo whined and muttered some words which were not understandable to the people around him.

* * *

They slowly parted and smiled slightly at each other before speaking, "Now do you believe me?" Serph asked touching her right cheek. 

"Yeah I think I believe you." She giggled and said, "We better go; the others might be waiting for us."

"Yeah you're right." he said letting go of her.

Starting to walk to the door, he opened it for her and they entered the room where their comrades awaited them.

"Ey? What took you guys so long ja?" Cielo asked winking at Serph.

Serph tilted his head and spoke, "Nothing, I was just telling Argilla that we'll make to Nirvana soon."

"Right…hehe, no need to lie Serph we…" Heat was stopped by Sera as she put her hand to his mouth.

"We were planning with Gale and we were just going to speak with you."

"But first we must leave this place soon and bring Sera to an isolated place." Gale said signaling the others to follow him to the door.

Heat left first, then Sera. Cielo, who walked on after Heat, Sera and Gale, still looked at Serph and Argilla, from the corner of his eyes, wondering what it was they would do next. They did nothing of course; only a few glances at each other here and there, but they left with the rest of them soon after.

FIN


End file.
